Alicia y el gato
by sam-ely-ember
Summary: Mi mente se pone a divagar si la chica se siente como alguno de los desquiciados personajes de Wonderland, que a mi parecer son los normales. Y tú estás mirando a una chica que se acaba de subir al metro. Como el Gato de Cheshire. Acechando. AU;OneShot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a_ CLAMP_ por lo que reste de vida en el planeta. Y nos alegramos todos de que así sea.

* * *

><p>Supongo que hay algo mejor por hacer en este momento que estar de pie en alguna parte del metro mirando los altísimos edificios pasar a velocidad promedio, pero no es que realmente importe. Me dijeron que era la ruta que debía tomar y pongo toda mi confianza en que esa anciana tenga la absoluta razón. Recuerdo su cabello canoso, la curiosa forma en la que lo tenía atado tras la cabeza, bolsas de cansancio y edad colgando bajo sus ojos ya grisáceos por el uso y sobretodo la carrasposa voz que llamó mi atención cuando vio a un jovencito perdido en la estación del metro mirando el mapa de una ciudad que no conocía, intentando adivinar qué recorrido hacer para no terminar más perdido de lo que ya estaba.<p>

Está de más decir que fue la única persona que entonces mostró auténtico interés en mi desconocido destino, probablemente porque los años le habían enseñado que la bondad es algo que no pelea con nadie, aunque yo podría tener varios argumentos para refutarle al respecto. Pero no lo hice, agradecí por su ayuda, reverenciando como era usual y después mis manos estuvieron sostenidas por las suyas entregándome un dulce de sabor desconocido cuando se despidió. Un dulce de una desconocida, quizá no era una confiable anciana realmente, después de todo, no era yo realmente un jovencito.

Y es detestable que ya con unos veinte y tantos encima sigas luciendo como un desafortunado quinceañero. Ya me habían dicho que es por la forma en la que llevo el cabello revuelto o por lo delgado que podía parecer con unas prendas de ropa encima, a mí generalmente me importa una mierda lo que pudieran decir al respecto, pero en situaciones así llega a ser incómodo. Solo un poco.

Busco el dulce en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y lo observo sonriendo auténticamente. A saber, quizá la anciana sí es de confiar y yo estaba siendo paranoico al respecto. Decido comerme el condenado dulce.

Cereza.

No es que me desagraden las cerezas, o los árboles, o las flores, o el olor o cualquier otra estupidez de la que pueda hablarse al respecto, pero es que a veces es demasiado dulzona, tanto como para marearte un rato y cuando se va, quieres volver a probarla. Es un círculo vicioso, uno que pocos sabores logran desatar en mí y por eso es que prefiero alejarme de la cereza y sus maquiavélicos cómplices lo más posible. Lo último que quiero es padecer algún tipo de hipoglicemia o diabetes por su culpa.

Suena otra vez la condenada musiquita del metro y se anuncia una parada.

No es la mía. Por cuarta vez.

Y ya me impaciento un poco al respecto. Me prometí entonces que de resultar perdido, pediría un taxi así me costara la vida, pero hasta no estar completamente seguro de haber perdido el rumbo intentaría mantener la calma. Eso por supuesto, no aplicaba a mi cuerpo que, igual que con el dulce, reaccionaba por sí mismo. Ya estoy moviendo un pie con impaciencia y las manos empiezan a sudar un tanto.

_Calma, Shaoran, todo va bien._

Sale y entra gente del metro como alguna película que requiere la coordinación perfecta de personas que caminan en una marcha unísona que marca cada uno de sus movimientos. Cuando terminan de entrar, el metro se pone en marcha de nuevo y nuevas personas ocupan asientos disponibles donde viejas almas solían sentarse. Es una zona residencial, al menos eso distingo a través de la ventana, y puede verse una que otra casa bonita por ahí, en medio de los altos edificios que no parecen disminuir en altura o cantidad conforme el aparato se adentra en la ciudad.

Entre los adultos y niños que entraron en curiosa coincidencia al mismo vagón, entró una chica que parecía fuera de lugar entonces. Algún tipo caballeroso le cedió el asiento y terminó sentada justo en frente de mí, al otro lado del estrecho pasillo. Luego de agradecer cortésmente con una sonrisa, suspira y busca algo en su bolsito rosado. Saca un libro y con hábiles ojos pasa la mirada entre las páginas intentando buscar cuál fue la última que leyó antes de su última interrupción.

Creo que tiene mi edad. O eso puedo decir de una chica que lleva zapatos de tacón de no sé cuántos centímetros; después de una eternidad de vivir con cuatro hermanas mayores milagrosamente jamás acabé por memorizar marcas, medidas o clasificaciones de algún tipo, así que realmente no puedo estar seguro al respecto, hoy día cada quien hace lo que quiere cuando quiere y terminan por confundirte con un quinceañero perdido en una estación del metro en alguna ciudad de un país al que acabas de llegar.

Pantalones de mezclilla azul claro que se pegan a sus perfectas y largas piernas en una forma que te hace creer que es modelo de algún tipo, cuestión que queda inmediatamente refutada cuando poso mis ojos en el ejemplar del famoso cuento de Carroll, una envejecida copia de "Las aventuras de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas", y de inmediato mi mente se pone a divagar si la chica se siente en el papel de Alicia en un mundo con creaturas extrañas que te detallan a distancia mirando formas y colores, o como alguno de los desquiciados personajes de _Wonderland_, que a mi parecer son los normales, es Alicia la intrusa en un mundo que a ellos les es normal, es ella entonces la desquiciada.

_Y tú estás mirando a una chica que se acaba de subir al metro._

Como el Gato de Cheshire. Acechando el camino de Alicia desde las sombras y aparecer cuando cree que le hace falta.

Quién sabe, a lo mejor sí soy como un gato, uno suficientemente desquiciado para aceptar un dulce de una viejecita sin nombre. Me encojo de hombros, ya realmente vale otra mierda. Al menos no he muerto cuando el dulce ya está en algún lugar entre mis pies y mi boca. Suena un celular con alguna melodía que no conozco, la chica salta en el asiento y busca algo más en su bolso acorde con los zapatos, habla por un aparatito bonito que la hace ver delicada y deja su preciado libro en el regazo. Lleva una bonita camiseta de tiras de color rosa, viene en cascadas, apenas puede verse que tiene un busto no tan grande, no tan pequeño. Bonito.

_A ver cuándo el Gato de Cheshire le miró el pecho a Alicia._

¿Cómo saber? A lo mejor de acosador le sobra tanto como a mí de poco coherente.

Tiene un color de piel bonito, entre blanca y bronceada, como si realmente no le prestara atención al exacto tono de su piel y fuera el resultado de los rayos de sol que se atrevían a rozar su superficie. Cabello sobre los hombros, cobrizo y brillante, suelto pero no lo suficiente como para cubrirle la cara, una que tiene pómulos perfectos, labios rosas de suave impresión y unas bonitas esmeraldas por ojos, mismas que bailan por el lugar mientras reciben noticias por el teléfono. No alcanzo a escuchar su voz, pero imagino que debe ser dulce para una chica de su edad, una que no lleva más maquillaje del necesario quizá porque es consciente de que no lo necesita realmente o porque es algo perezosa y no le alcanzó el tiempo para ponerse algo más de atención.

Como la misma que yo le ponía. Aunque aparentemente no la suficiente como para notar que la estaba devorando con la mirada.

Ya que su imagen angelical estaba grabada en mi cabeza, comienzo a debatir en las cosas triviales que vienen cuando ves a una mujer bonita: ¿tendrá novio? ¿Hace cuanto? Si no, ¿por qué está soltera? ¿O será que rompió con alguien? ¿O alguien rompió con ella? Habrá que ser idiota, es bastante bonita. ¿Pero será solo eso? ¿Cómo serán sus risas, sus respiros, su voz? ¿Cómo se verá en la mañana cuando apenas despierta? ¿Qué le gustará comer? ¿Tendrá algún hobbie además de leer a Alicia? ¿Será muy inteligente? Espero que sí. ¿A qué sabrán sus labios?

Y me golpeo mentalmente cuando aún no he hecho la pregunta más importante: ¿Cómo se llama?

_Hola. Mi nombre es Li Shaoran. Soy nuevo en esta ciudad, en el país de hecho, y estoy buscando esta dirección. ¿Te importaría decirme dónde debo bajarme y qué ruta debo seguir? Después me gustaría agradecértelo, ¿podrías darme tu número de celular? Quisiera invitarte algo de comer cuando ya esté acomodado en la ciudad, ¿cómo te llamas, por cierto?_

Eh, menudo plan idiota el que te has inventado. Como si la chica fuera a caer tan fácil, lleva un bolso y alguien le acaba de contactar por celular –habla bastante, por cierto-, seguro tiene un plan y ha quedado con alguien, no va a dejar los planes que tiene por ayudar a un desconocido que se la está comiendo con la mirada en el metro, no existe gente tan buena en el mundo. Como esa vieja…cuyos motivos empiezo a cuestionar.

Pasa una mujer de traje por el pasillo. Repara en mí y luego en la chica. Me mira inquisitiva, dagas en sus ojos, no tan bonitos como los de la chica, y levanta el mentón con indignación. Sigue su camino hasta perderse en el fondo del vagón. Me rio, ciertamente mis intenciones son evidentes y quizá no soy tan bueno para disfrazarlas como pensaba. Al menos la pobre víctima no se ha dado cuenta y prefiero mirar en sus ojos que en los de la envidiosa mujer que seguramente ya me ha mandado varios metros bajo tierra con el pensamiento.

Termina la longeva llamada y regresa de inmediato la atención al libro. El hechizo de _Wonderland_ desatado sobre ella, devorando las letras con emoción y ahínco, quién sabe si por diezmillonésima o primera vez. Y noto que me gustaría saber por qué le gusta leer ese libro, si Carroll le es interesante o si solo conoce ese libro, si alguien se lo recomendó, si lo eligió por voluntad propia, si existe otra razón.

_Y te gustaría tener el poder del gato, hechizar justo antes de saltar sobre la presa._

A mi me parece que esta Alicia es bastante astuta, no se dejaría engatusar. Nadie que conozca lee con tanta avidez, eso me parece interesante.

De pronto me gustaría cruzar el corto espacio y preguntarle cualquier cuestión trivial y evidente, sin saber si se acongojará, echará a correr o gritará que algún depravado intenta aprovecharse de ella por ser tan inocente y bonita. De pronto me gustaría cruzar el corto espacio y fingir que la conozco de algún lado y que me debe no sé que cosa y aprovechar la confusión para presentarme como un pasante más. De pronto me gustaría cruzar el corto espacio y sin permiso previo besar sus labios de rosa descubriendo algún tipo de sabor prohibido del que sin duda me haría adicto en un parpadear, mismo que intentaría buscar en la piel de su mandíbula, su cuello, la clavícula, el hombro, su cuello, tras su oreja, su frente.

Tomar sus manos prisioneras. Recorrer sus largas piernas con mis propias manos. Levantar la bonita camisa y descubrir un bonito sostén de encaje. Desabrocharlo.

Suena otra vez la condenada musiquita del metro y se anuncia una parada.

No es la mía. Es la suya.

Guarda el desgajado libro en el bolso, encantadora toda ella, se levanta del asiento y da un par de pasos para ponerse frente a la puerta que está por abrirse. Todo o nada, seguirla hasta su parada para descubrir a dónde va y qué quiere hacer. Quedarme de hielo en mi lugar y verla marcharse para recordarla solo como una chica bonita en el metro que alguna vez tuve la casualidad de contemplar.

Se abren las puertas y la gente sale como desahuciada por el estrecho pasaje. Uno de tantos asnos golpea a la chica –no sé si por accidente- y trastabilla un poco antes de recuperar el balance, aunque su desafortunado bolso no lo logra. Las cosas se riegan por el pasillo y nadie se detiene a ayudar. Siento que algo me hierve por dentro.

Me agacho con ella y como puedo recojo lo que veo entre las pisadas, algo de dinero, el aparatito con el que habló y otra sarta de cosas que no distingo. Ninguna es maquillaje, por cierto. De pronto deja ella de recoger las cosas y siento sus ojos divagando en mí. Sonrío divertido.

-Gracias.- Me dice. Oh gloria, su voz sí era dulce como yo pensaba. Le doy lo que recogí y lo pone en su bolso.

La puerta se cierra tras ella, estrepitosa, y corre para estrellar los puños cerrados en los vidrios, ambos sabemos que no servirá, tendrá que esperar otra estación. Deja caer la cabeza en derrota y suspira acongojada. Al menos no es un quinceañero perdido en la estación y sabe a dónde dirigirse, con certeza tendrá unas dos o tres opciones ya en mente para escapar al improvisado predicamento. Levanta la cabeza de repente, gira con suavidad y me observa.

Devuelvo la mirada reacio, sin esperar nada realmente. Camina hacia mí y duda un poco antes de decir palabra alguna, abre la boca un par de veces sin decir nada como prueba de ello.

Repite. –Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Y hay un silencio que le hace sentir incómoda de forma evidente. Aprieta las manos contra los sujetadores del bolso y la piel sobre sus nudillos pierde color. Parece enojada.

-Es una lástima que perdieras tu parada.- Apunto y levanta la mirada. Sorpresivamente sonríe.

-En realidad no es tan malo, la siguiente es bastante cerca y podría tomar un taxi.

-Ya.

Más silencio.

Debía estar enojada con el mundo y acaba de sonreírle al pervertido que la desvistió mientras leía inocentemente un cuento que había desatado una suerte de metáforas en mi cabeza. Era toda una cuestión esta Alicia.

-¿Vas muy lejos?- Pregunta curiosa. –Te vi antes de subirme y aún no te bajas, ya pronto no quedarán paradas.

Pánico. Oh dulce pánico que me llena de silenciosa adrenalina y me hace maldecir a la anciana de la primera estación de nuevo.

-No estoy seguro, no soy de esta ciudad.

-¿A no? Pareces oriundo.- ¿Cómo había detallado en mí cuando había pasado la mitad del viaje leyendo y la otra mitad hablando?

-¿Es un cumplido?

_¡Ahí está! El gato preguntando con regocijo._

Silencio que Alicia habla y no entiendo qué dice.

-…lo siento. No debería estar preguntando tanta cosa.

-No hay problema.- Sueno rudo. Es la adrenalina o el posible dulce venenoso que ahora hace estragos en mi interior.

-¿Te bajarás en la siguiente parada?

-No sé, estoy buscando una dirección,- busco el papelito en mi desgastado jean y se lo enseño.

-¡Sí! Es en la siguiente.

Quién diría. El plan funcionó de cierto modo.

-Gracias.- Digo yo ahora.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer,- su sonrisa también es bonita, como la de una niña con inocencia absoluta, inherente, desligada de los peligros del mundo.

Suena otra vez la condenada musiquita del metro y se anuncia una parada.

Finalmente la mía. _Nuestra._

Avanzamos a las puertas, me aseguro de que no exista otro mastodonte dispuesto a hacerle perder el equilibrio a la angelical Alicia que acaba de salvarme de un ataque de histeria que, por supuesto, no se expresaría más allá de un puño estrellado en alguna desafortunada pared. Caminamos con los demás cuando las puertas se abren y detenemos la marcha hasta que estamos fuera de la estación, me dice una vez más hacia dónde tengo que caminar para llegar a donde sea que voy.

-Por cierto,- me dice, -¿Cómo te llamas?

¿Eh? –Li Shaoran.

-Es un placer. Muchas gracias por ayudarme. Espero que puedas llegar con facilidad.

_Anda gato, que eres tú el que se come la lengua y no a la inversa._

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

Se ríe. –Kinomoto Sakura.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro y una despedida con la mano, toma un rumbo distinto. La observo alejarse hacia lo que no espero sea el palacio de la Reina de Corazones y me quedo meditabundo en el sonido de su voz. Media vuelta y a caminar por el sendero que se me ha trazado, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la mirada fija en el frente, evitando cualquier distracción que pudiera sacar la figura de Alicia de mi mente.

De Sakura.

El sabor del dulce que comí antes hizo eco en mi boca y por alguna razón me sentí ansioso. Sonreí, esta vez taciturno; coincidencia, no sé si desafortunada, que preguntase a qué sabían sus labios y piel cuando probablemente sabrían igual al dulce que llevaba su nombre. Quizá la anciana no era tan perversa como lo había creído, y quizá no estaba tan equivocada como quisiera: sonreía yendo por las calles de una ciudad que no conocía como un quinceañero que acababa de vivir una historia de amor imposible y certera.

El gato caminando sonriente por alguna callecita bonita, llevando consigo el recuerdo y sabor de Sakura.

(~-~-~)

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> ¡Saludos, gente bonita! Generalmente no necesito excusas para subir cualquier cosa pero esta vez sí la necesité, ¡San Valentín, damas y caballeros! (¿o solo damas? XD) Y eso que no se celebra en mi país, pero bueno. Esto fue…un relámpago de inspiración inesperado. Anoté la referencia del Gato de Cheshire en un review de cierta historia (buenísima, magnífica, excelsa, maravillosa historia…) y mi mente disparó como un cohete.

Espero que haya quedado medianamente decente considerando que no tiene revisión de beta (ya que es una especie de regalo para mis beta-readers) y que la escribí en una montaña rusa de emociones producto de mi vida personal. Bueno, profesional de hecho, personal no tengo XD ¡Forever alone en San Valentín! ¿Quién me acompaña?

Ay, ay. Espero que no me avienten tomates sabiendo que no fue un happy ending clásico. Aunque estoy muy contenta con este POV que he escrito de Shaoran –a pesar de ser el primero que publico-. Vaya que soné pretenciosa. Merezco un tomatazo por eso.

¡Gracias por leer a los que lo hicieron! Y un feliz Valentín para todos, lo celebren o no, comercial o no, porque la intención es lo que cuenta. Eso y no sentirse Forever Alone ;D

¡Besos y abrazos! ~Ely.


End file.
